Anna Star
by JoAT.Nat.MoN
Summary: Bella has a new sister! She was adopted at 16, a year younger than Bella. She comes to visit Forks and meets both vampires and werewolves. Though…what happens when all the magic comes into play? Seth/OC ExB
1. Anna Star Dwyer

Me: New story alert! *runs around like a chicken with it's head cut off*

All: Uhm…

Me: *ignores all except Jasper* Okay! Had this story in my head so…forward!

Jasper: Also, she wants to know how you spent your New Years! Tell her, and she'll tell you how hers was!

Me: ONWARD I SAID!

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight…aha. And you thought I did? What have you been smoking recently?

Summary: Bella has a new sister! She was adopted at 16, a year younger than Bella. She comes to visit Forks and meets both vampires and werewolves. Though…what happens when all the magic comes into play? Seth/OC ExB

**

* * *

**

Anna's POV

* * *

My name is Anna Star Dwyer. I was adopted at my current age of sixteen by Renee and Phil, my parents. I have a sister and a step-dad. Isabella and Charlie. She prefers to be called Bella, I've heard. My life story hasn't been one of peace and serenity. My dad has served in the military and was killed. He didn't even get to fight. Something had back fired on one of the machines and the pieces had hit him, killing him instantly.

I was really young then, not much more than nine or ten. My mother was so distraught, I was the one to find her in the bathtub…

I was sent to an orphanage and I spent six or seven years there. The ladies who owned it thought I would never be adopted, but eventually I was. We were all surprised, but I think Renee wanted another daughter to be able to talk to her while she was traveling with Phil since Bella did not want too.

I had heard a lot about Bella through her Mom and Phil, she had a boyfriend, she lived in Forks with her Dad, and it was rainy and cold there. Unlike Bella, I did enjoy the rain.

It rained on the day my dad died. It rained on the day my mom died. It rained on the day I lost my smile. It seemed the sky itself was sad for me and my whole family. It was sad that they gave me such parents. Parents who leave their daughters behind and go and die without thinking of her.

I thought the orphanage would be my permanent home until I turned eighteen. At that forbidden age, I would be kicked out of the orphanage. At that age, is when the real challenges would start. The challenges of the real life, and I was terrified. I really wasn't ready for the challenges. I didn't know any home outside of the orphanage. All the kids there were taught in the orphanage. We didn't go to public schools. We couldn't have been normal if we had even tried.

Most of the friends I had made in the orphanage were younger than me, but a select few were my age. Like me, they felt their parents had abandoned them. Suicidal parents, parents that left them on the streets, they all felt that same way I did.

_Alone._

I knew that feeling so well. As did many of my friends. I was surprised when my parents came looking in the orphanage. They were looking for a girl, so the old ladies brought all the girls from ages one to ten and lined them up. They asked for girls that were older. I saw them through my thick blonde hair. They looked young, but not so young. Maybe young at heart? The old ladies lined up the girls eleven to fifteen. Still, they shook their heads.

"Sixteen?" I heard my mom ask.

Delilah, one of the old ladies, grabbed me gently and led me over to them. My mom smiled at me, and for the first time in many months, my blue eyes sparkled, and I did too.

_I smiled back._

I traveled with my mom and dad for a few months while he pursued his baseball career. My mom taught me herself and I learned a lot, but not having friends can really take a toll on a girl.

My mom and dad seemed to notice the change in me. I didn't smile as much as I did when we had first started traveling. They noticed how I drew the names of my old friends in the orphanage and how many letters I was writing a day. I couldn't bring myself to tell them the problem, but they seemed to understand.

"Star," my mom said one day.

Yeah, my name is Anna Star Dwyer. My first name was the one I remembered, and I just gave myself the middle name because I liked the constellations. Before my dad had gone to the military training, we would sit up and see the stars light the sky. The moon was my blessing, the stars were my family.

Renee liked the name Anna Star Dwyer, but she tended to call me star. It was easier for both of us. She knew how much I loved the stars, and the stars reminded me how life was before I was at the orphanage.

I turned to look at her. "Yes?" I asked, confused.

She never did call me Star unless she had something to say that was making her sad or depressed.

"I know you are not happy with us, traveling I mean."

Immediately, I began to argue with her. Telling her that I loved it with her and Phil and that I never wanted to leave, but she held her hand up.

"You want to go to a real school and make real friends. If you want, you can go to Forks and meet your step-dad and sister." Renee said. "I'm afraid they don't know you."

I was told about Charlie and Bella. Bella was older than me by a year at seventeen. She had brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. She looked nothing like me at all, which would have been hard to tell the resemblance. Plus, my last name was Dwyer. Her last name was Swan.

Well, one was only going to have Swan soon. Bella was planning to get married as soon as she finished high school, well, that's what Renee said anyway. Edward Cullen I believe it was? She was a junior and school would be ending soon. I would be a sophomore at Forks High School if I left now.

"I don't want to get there at the end of the school year. Can we wait until school ends so I can spend the summer with them then? I still get more time with you guys…" I offered quietly.

My mom beamed at me and hugged me.

"Of course. I know you'll love your sister and Charlie. I should go call Bella…" Renee murmured escaping out of the kitchen of this small motel we were currently staying in. "We'll go get you school supplies for next year after I get off the phone."

And that's how I ended up on this plane. I had just gotten on after a teary goodbye from Renee and a huge hug from Phil. I told them I would spend summer with them and when I was done with high school, we could travel anywhere we wanted.

Renee told me Bella didn't visit her often, but I could imagine her dilemma. Wanting to stay with her boyfriend, her dad needing her, and everything like that. Of course I understood. Well, somewhat anyway. I didn't have a boyfriend, and I didn't know where I would be staying. Charlie opted for his house, but him and Bella sort of filled that place up.

Bella was surprised when she knew that she had a sister. We spent hours on the phone, talking about what would happen when I came to visit. She seemed genuinely happy that I was coming. She told me about all her friends and that she would introduce me to her boyfriend's family.

I pulled my Ipod out of my bag, my birthday present from my mom and dad. My birthday was on June 3rd. I had heard that Bella's birthday was in September, but it had easily slipped my mind.

I settled back in the airplane seat. My adventure was just beginning.

* * *

Me: Yeah…dream…aha.

Jasper: Remember to tell her what you did for New Year's…you might be surprised by hers…

Me: aha…review as always! Kisses for yous! Mwah!


	2. Warm and Cold Hands

Me: I am glad some people actually reviewed my story…

Jasper: She's feeling loved.

Me: Also, kinda tired here. Was up from 12 AM to 5 AM reading a story I absolutely loved! It is M of course, but it is a good story. It is Jasperella and there is nothing wrong with that. Read all the A/N's if you don't like lemon. I don't.

Jasper: If you don't like it, why did you read it?

Me: I healthily skipped past that part. I win.

Jasper: *sighs* Alright.

Disclaimer by Bella: Am I in it this chapter? What? Oh, right! She does not own Twilight, however, she does own that gift card she got for her birthday! Weeee!

**

* * *

**

Anna's POV

* * *

I had really no luggage at all to carry with me. My suitcase was filled with the clothes I would need, and the book bag on my shoulder was filled with toiletries and school supplies I would need when summer ended. I left the tarmac and out of the gate into the airport. I looked around for someone who would look like my sister. She said that Charlie was working and that she and her boyfriend would come pick me up.

"Anna?" Someone asked.

I turned my head and Bella was standing there with someone I presumed to be Edward.

"Hello, Bella," I said, smiling at her.

She beamed and hugged me. I wasn't expecting one, but I hugged her back anyway. I looked over at Edward. He smiled at me and stuck out his hand.

"Edward Cullen," he said.

I shook his hand. I noticed the difference in temperature, but I did not flinch or shiver. I was used to the cold. He seemed surprised by my lack of reaction.

"Anna Dwyer," I said.

"Oh, so you took Phil's last name?" Bella asked me.

"Of course. They are my parents." I said, grinning.

"Come on. News travels in a small town, no doubt Charlie has told a lot of people that his step-daughter would be coming to visit. I'm sure everyone down in La Push would like to meet you." Bella explained to me.

I nodded and followed her and Edward out to his car. I noticed that it was a Volvo. Very nice. I climbed in the back while he started the car. Bella climbed in the passenger seat next to me, and they interlocked hands.

I could see why Bella was attracted to Edward. His piercing golden eyes looked like something one I could die for, and his smile seemed to make girl's hearts melt. He was extraordinarily beautiful, and his bronze hair was teased up, looking like he just woke up. It made it look like he just woke up, got dressed, and went to school. I wasn't attracted to him, however. The feeling that radiated off him told me he was dangerous. Natural instincts, but my natural instincts have been wrong before.

"Anna, I hope you don't mind, but you'll be staying in my room. Charlie moved out the desk and put in a bed there for you." Bella said looking at me.

I flashed her and smile and nodded.

"I don't mind at all," I smiled at her, and noticed the speedometer.

_Over ninety._

I was pretty sure the speed limit was forty, but Bella seemed quite content in the speeding car, so I trusted her.

Edward slowed down considerably when we had entered Forks. I took the time to look at the scenery. There was a lot of green everywhere, and it had just started misting. The clouds predicted an impending storm.

"There's a storm tonight," Edward said nonchalantly, proving that I was right.

"Yes, what are you going to be doing tonight, Anna?" Bella asked me.

"Sitting inside, gazing out the window as it rains, wondering what in life I did wrong," I whispered, knowing she hadn't heard me.

Edward's brow furrowed as he gazed in the rearview mirror at me.

"What?" Bella asked.

"Just sitting inside and watching as it rains." I answered happily.

I stared at Edward as he gazed at me and wondered whether he had heard me or not. I noticed the house we had pulled up to. It was a white house, and I saw a tree in the yard. I would have to climb that later.

"How about tomorrow we go down to La Push? You can meet Jake, Seth, Sam, Emily, and all of them down on the reservation." Bella said climbing out of the car.

I grabbed my stuff and got out of the car as well. Bella grabbed my suitcase for me, despite my protests, and took it inside. Edward waved at her from the car and backed up out of the driveway.

I followed after Bella and we ascended some stairs.

"Are you a heavy sleeper?" She asked.

I shrugged. "On occasion I suppose. Why?"

"Just wondering," she whispered as we went in her room.

Her bed was by her bedside table and it was covered in purple sheets. My was across the room against the other wall with black sheets on it. Perfect.

"Do you like black?" She asked, setting my suitcase down.

I nodded to her and slid my suitcase under my bed along with my book bag.

"Charlie said that he could get a small dresser for you. Do you know your schedule for the next year or so?"

"Uhm…I staying here this summer and going to school as a junior, leaving for summer to stay with my parents, and then coming back here for another year of school." I said, recalling all that I had to do.

"You have all the supplies for your classes?" Bella asked. "I know that Charlie registered you for when we go back, but did he mail Renee the list?"

"Don't worry, Bella. I have everything." I said, chuckling at her.

"Did you take the middle name my mom gave me?" She asked, sitting on her bed.

"What do you mean?" I asked, lounging on my bed.

"Well, my name is Isabella Marie Swan. Is yours Anna Marie Dwyer?" She asked.

I had to admit. Anna and Marie went together quite well, but I wanted to stick with Star.

"No. I am Annabeth Star Dwyer. Anna for short. I've gone by Anna ever since my parents died." I said quietly.

"Star? I like that middle name." Bella said smiling.

I nodded my head. "Yeah, I do too."

A knock at the door made Bella roll her eyes.

"He wants me to play baseball with his family," Bella said scrunching up her nose.

"Bad memories?" I guessed.

She nodded a bit. "Oh yeah. Are you just going to hang here?" She asked softly, getting up from the bed.

"Yeah. I think I've had enough of baseball for a while." I said laughing.

She laughed with me and went downstairs. I heard the door open and close. I watched as Edward kissed her briefly and help her in the huge jeep he came back in. I watched my sister enviously. Not in a bad way, but a good one.

She had the rest of her life with this man she met. She is determined to marry him. She has friends, and she's always had her parents. I haven't really met any boys. They were all young at the orphanage. I did have my friends, but it wasn't the same. They were more my family than anything. I lost my parents, and she got to keep hers.

I smiled again as my sister waved at me from the jeep. I waved back at her. Maybe life wouldn't be so bad here.

Ten minutes later, a knock at the door came. I debated whether to get it or not and eventually went down the stairs to get the door.

I opened the door and extremely tall person came inside, shaking his slightly shaggy hair.

"Hey Bells. Wow, it's kinda pouring out there." He said smiling at me.

I watched as face turned to confusion when I closed the door.

"Who are you?" He asked softly.

"More or less, who are you?" I asked. "Barging into a house like this? All wet and everything? Manners, please!"

He chuckled.

"All right. I'm Jacob Black. I go by Jake. I'm Bella's friend down at the reservation. You know, La Push?" He asked holding out his hand.

"Okay then. I'm Annabeth Star Dwyer. I go by Anna. I'm Bella's adoptive sister." I said shaking his hand.

I noted the change in temperature between his hand and Edward's hand.

"Sister, huh? Oh yeah! I do remember that! Charlie did say something to Billy and if everyone in La Push knows, everyone here in Forks does too." Jake said sitting on the couch, and stretching his long legs.

I realized now just how tall he was. I wonder if everyone else was on the reservation too?

"So, just where is Bella?" Jake asked.

"Um…Edward came and picked her up. Something about playing baseball. I don't see how they would do that though. It's pouring…" I muttered.

"Ch. Figures. Stupid blo-bastard." Jake said.

"You don't like Edward?" I asked sitting next to him.

"My family and his family aren't exactly on good terms right now I suppose you could say. What do you think of Edward?" He asked.

By his tone, I deduced that he expected me to fawn over my sister's boyfriend. I snorted and he looked at my funny.

"You expect me to say that I have fallen deeply in love with him and will do anything to get him from my sister, right?" He ducked his head, so I knew I had been right. "Actually, I don't think he deserves my sister because since she is such, no one could be good enough for her."

"Well said. Pound it." He said holding out his fist.

I hit his fist with mine and smiled. I think I had just made a friend.

* * *

Me: Yes, yes. I did put this was Seth/OC and it is…I just want you to wait a little longer before they go down to the reservation.

Jasper: Hm…I like how you made it that she didn't much like Edward. Jake seems to like her a lot.

Me: No.

Jasper: I'm not saying Jake/OC I'm just merely implying-

Me: No.

Jasper: Will you-

Me: No. Please review! I would die without them!


	3. The Werewolf Family

Me: It's been quite a long time! Almost a year!

Jasper: Really? Whoa...

Edward: Yes, yes whatever.

Me: Shush Sex-Ed. I am talking.

Edward: Would you just-

Me: Nope.

Edward: Are you even-

Me: Onward!

Disclaimer: I do not own it! Never have, never will.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

* * *

I was really excited to meet Anna. From the conversations I'd had with her when she traveling with my mom and Phil, I knew that we would get along right away. Renee had told me that she had blonde hair and blue eyes, so she didn't look like me at all. In fact, if Charlie hadn't gone all 'another daughter happy-tastic', she could've came to school and no one would be the wiser.

"Do you see her yet, Edward?" I asked, gripping his arm.

He laughed quietly and pointed. "Isn't that her?"

"Anna?" I asked.

The girl turned toward me.

"Hello, Bella," she said.

I smiled happily and pulled her into a hug. She seemed startled at first, but she gave me a hug back. I was absolutely thrilled. Being an only child my whole life, I had always wished to get a brother or sister. Well, better later than never.

Anna looked over at Edward, and he smiled at her, before sticking his hand out.

"Edward Cullen," he said.

I mentally snorted. Of course, leave it to Edward to be the perfect gentleman. Anna shook his hand, and I noticed that she didn't seem to care about his temperature.

"Anna Dwyer," she finally said, letting go of Edward's hand.

"Oh, so you took Phil's last name?" I asked, not in the least surprised. They had adopted her after all, not Charlie.

"Of course. They are my parents." She grinned at me.

"Come on. News travels fast in a small town, no doubt Charlie has told a lot of people that his step-daughter would be coming to visit. I'm sure everyone down in La Push would like to meet you." I said, happily. I really couldn't wait for her to meet the whole 'family.'

Edward grimaced a bit, and I elbowed him slightly. He smirked at me as we headed to his Volvo. Anna followed us silently. Edward opened the drivers side, starting the car while Anna sat in the back. I took the passenger seat, not bothering to buckle my belt, and intertwined my fingers with Edward's. He smiled over at me, and we headed out of the airport parking lot.

"Anna, I hope you don't mind, but you'll be staying in my room. Charlie moved out the desk and put in a bed there for you." I said, turning to look at her.

She smiled at me. "I don't mind at all."

When Edward had entered our lovely town, I glanced up at the clouds. It looked like a storm was on the way.

"There's a storm tonight," Edward said, smiling at me.

I smiled at Edward.

"Yes, what are you going to be doing tonight, Anna?" I asked.

I didn't hear her answer, if she gave one at all.

"What?" I asked.

"Just sitting inside and watching as it rains," Anna finally answered, and I nodded at her response.

Edward pulled up to my house, and I climbed out.

"How about tomorrow we go down to La Push? You can meet Jake, Seth, Sam, Emily, and all of them down on the reservation." I said, watching as Anna climbed out of the back.

Anna didn't answer me, and I grabbed her suitcase for her. She made a small sound of protest, but I ignored her. Edward waved at me as he backed out of the drive and headed down the road. I took the suitcase up, and Anna followed me.

"Are you a heavy sleeper?" I asked.

I was worried that Edward wouldn't be able to slip into my room at night if Anna was there in the same room.

She shrugged slightly. "On occasion I suppose. Why?"

"Just wondering," I said quietly, entering my room. Well, now it was our room.

I noticed Anna grinning when she saw her bed.

"Do you like black?" I asked, setting her suitcase down gently.

She nodded and slid her suitcase and book bag under her bed.

"Charlie said that he could get a small dresser for you. Do you know your schedule for the next year or so?" I asked, staring out the window slightly.

"Uhm...I'm staying here this summer and going to school as a junior, leaving for summer to stay with my parents, and then coming back here for another year of school." She said, and I grimaced slightly.

It was hard to hear about Anna's whole schedule. I knew about the whole trading child business, but I was done with it. Anna still had to go back to Renee and Phil every summer.

"You have all the supplies for your classes?" I asked, wondering about how school would go. "I know that Charlie registered you for when we go back, but did he mail Renee the list?"

"Don't worry, Bella. I have everything." Anna said, laughing slightly.

I smiled over at her, sitting on my bed. "Did you take the middle name my mom gave me?"

"What do you mean?" She asked, jumping on her bed and laying down, placing her hands behind her head.

"Well, my name is Isabella Marie Swan. Is yours Anna Marie Dwyer?" I asked.

She seemed to be thinking it over, but eventually, she answered me.

"No. I am Annabeth Star Dwyer. Anna for short. I've gone by Anna ever since my parents died." She said.

"Star? I like that middle name." I said smiling.

And truly I did. I always thought that stars were quite beautiful, and the name seemed to suit Anna just fine. I didn't know she was Annabeth though. That name was beautiful too.

She nodded slightly. "Yeah, I do too."

Someone knocked on the door, and I rolled my eyes. Edward.

"He wants me to play baseball with his family," I said, scrunching up my nose, knowing she knew who I was talking about.

"Bad memories?" She asked.

James flashed through my mind, and I nodded slightly. "Oh yeah. Are you just going to hang out here?"

"Yeah, I think I've had enough of baseball for a while," She said, laughing slightly.

I laughed and headed down the stairs grabbing my coat and shrugging it on before I headed out the door. Edward was leading against the jeep, watching me and smiling slightly. He met me halfway out the door and kissed me quickly, before helping me into the jeep. I noticed Anna watching us, and I waved at her, smiling. She waved back, and Edward backed out of the drive and headed down the road again.

"She can never know, Bella. You understand that?" Edward asked.

I snorted. "Just because she's my sister, doesn't mean that I'll tell her about you all."

"I haven't told you yet, but I can't get a read on her either."

"Her mind? Are you sure?" I asked.

Edward nodded. "It's not like you though. With your mind, I could never get in. With hers, she has so many barriers of pain and solitude that it would take me forever to get into her mind. It gives me such a headache, if that's even possible."

I laughed. "A vampire with a headache? Sounds a little impossible, but you never know."

Edward grinned. "Exactly. Did Alice tell you that she can't see her future either?"

I frowned. "Really? Does she know why?"

Edward rolled his eyes. "Really, Bella? Why wouldn't she be able to see Anna's future?"

"It doesn't make any sense though, Edward. She can see me perfectly fine. It couldn't be because Anna is going to hang with the werewolves." I pointed out.

"Maybe she'll spend more time there than you do, love," Edward said, shrugging.

"Maybe, but oh well. Let's go play some baseball."

He grinned at me. "Now you've read my mind."

* * *

**Anna's POV**

* * *

Jacob grinned at me. "Were you planning on visiting La Push anytime soon?"

I poked him in the arm. "Possibly tomorrow. My sister said we would go visit La Push, so yeah."

"How about right now?" Jacob asked.

"Now? It's pouring, Jacob. Like I said earlier. Are people crazy around here? Cullen playing baseball and Black wanting to give a tour." I said.

He laughed. "You're funny. There's this thing called an umbrella. Besides, we'll all meet at Sam's house. Come on."

"How did you even get here?" I pointed out.

He tensed a bit, but relaxed moments later.

"I walked of course. Why?"

"Once again, it's pouring. And you're not wearing a shirt. Or shoes. You're crazy." I huffed.

"I still have a key to Bellas truck. We can take that." He offered.

I smiled. "Now you're speaking my language."

I grabbed a coat off a hook. I hoped that Bella wouldn't mind. I put it on before Jacob led the way to Bella's truck. It looked old and rusted, but it was a deep shade of red, and I loved it. Jacob noticed me looking at the truck and shook his head. We climbed in, and he started the engine.

"You and Bella are the same, I swear. She loves this truck, and by that look on your face, you're fond of it too."

"Hush, Jacob. It's a beautiful truck."

He stared at me like I had left to crazy-town. "It's Jake, by the way. Jacob is too...I don't know. All my friends just call me Jake."

I nodded. "All right, Jake."

He grinned and nodded. "Much better."

I could hear the trucks engine purring and I smiled. Well, it wasn't purring per say, it was more of a grinding gears kind of sound, but I loved it all the same. I noticed that the rain still hadn't let up, but it still hadn't gotten any heavier. The scenery around the town was beautiful, but I could see how it would get boring easily.

Jake stopped the truck when he came to a small quaint house. Someone stood in the doorway, and I noticed immediately that it was woman.

"That's Emily, and this is her and Sam's house. She was clawed by a bear, in case you're wondering, so don't really say anything." Jacob breathed.

I smiled over at him slightly. "I've seen my fair share of scars, on myself and other people. Don't worry."

He nodded and shut off the engine, hopping out. I opened my door and stepped out, pulling my hood up. I followed after Jacob, and he gave Emily a hug.

"What are you doing out here in this weather like that, Jake?" Emily asked, rebuking him.

"Sorry, Emily. Is the whole gang here?"

"Everyone except Seth."

"What's wrong with him?" Jacob asked, immediately worried.

I stood slightly behind Jacob, watching their exchange.

"He's caught a bit of the flu, but it's nothing serious. Doctor Cullen said it should be fine in a day or two."

Emily's eyes flashed over to me, and her smile widened.

"Who's this?" She asked, happily.

"Uh. I'm Anna Dwyer, Bella's sister." I said, shuffling my feet slightly.

"Welcome to La Push, dear. You both must be so wet. In, in!" She exclaimed, ushering us into her warm home.

I noticed a bunch of tall darker skinned boys crowding around the table.

"Come on, Sam. Pass some of those potatoes." One complained.

"Shut it, Embry. He's not done with them."

"Quil! Give me that."

I laughed slightly, and Jake strolled into the dining room like he owned the place.

"Jake!" They all chorused, food in their mouths or not.

"Boys," Emily tutted, smiling at me.

I laughed again and nodded.

"Are you hungry, dear?" Emily asked.

"A little," I admitted.

"Boys!" She barked. "Move a bit. We have another lady present."

Emily and I entered the dining room, and all eyes were on me.

"This is Anna Dwyer. She's Bella's sister." Emily said.

I waved slightly, and one boy stood up to shake my hand.

"I'm Sam. Welcome to La Push. I eagerly accept you into my home."

I shook his hand and he pointed to everyone else, naming them off.

"Quil, Embry, Jared, Paul, of course you know Jake, and Leah."

I immediately noticed a girl who wasn't there before. She gave me a tight-lipped smile, and I grinned back at her.

"Seth is not here, however. He's Leah's little brother. He's about sixteen now, isn't he Leah?"

We all turned to Leah, who nodded slightly.

"You're welcome to join us for dinner if you want to," Sam said.

"I wouldn't want to intrude," I said.

"Nonsense. Pull up a seat and dig in. I made enough for everyone." Emily said, smiling.

I sat next to Jake who finished telling a joke to who I thought was Embry. He smiled down at me and I grinned back up at him.

Maybe this wasn't so bad after all. For this moment, I could pretend that this was my family. For once, I could be...happier.

I only wish Bella was here to enjoy the merriment.

* * *

Me: Even when she is surrounded by people, Anna still thinks of her sister. Aw.

Jasper: You're evil.

Me: I'm evil? You must be confusing me with someone else!

Edward: I think Jasper's right, you are evil.

Me: Okay, so Seth being all sick and stuff when she could've met him there...yeah that was pretty evil. *smiles*

Anna: Evil!

Me: Okay then! Reviews are appreciated!

**_~iiWishUponAStar_**


	4. Seth's SoulMate

Me: Haha. I feel so horrible.

Edward: Why?

Me: Because I'm updating this instead of Alexander the Half Breed.

Edward: Why?

Me: *sighs* The wolves held me down and demanded it.

Edward: Why?

Me: Because they wanted an update!

Edward: Why?

Me: Would you shut up?

Edward: Why?

Me: Augh!

Edward: *grins*

Disclaimer: Nope!

**

* * *

**

Anna's POV

* * *

When the meal at Emily's house was finished, every La Push resident, minus Emily and Jake, filed out of the house and just...disappeared. It was really crazy. I noticed that not even Leah had stopped to help Emily with any of the dishes so I rolled up my sleeves and stuck my hands in the soapy water before Emily could protest.

Seeing my determination to help, all she did was smile before gathering the rest of the dirty plates from the table. Jake sat in the living room, flipping through channels on the television. I could have slapped the guy.

Emily rolled up her sleeves as well and rinsed the dishes that I had already washed. I found that working in silence was comforting to me, and Emily seemed really relieved that she didn't have to do everything by herself, which I could probably guess had been the way for a while before I came along.

"Thank you," she finally whispered, smiling at me.

I grinned back and nodded. "I wanted to help. It was a delicious meal, so I guess I should be thanking you."

She laughed. "Yes, all the boys seem to think my cooking is fabulous."

I nodded, silently agreeing with them.

"Why doesn't Leah ever stop to help you?"

Emily was silent for a moment. The only sound in the kitchen was the running water as she placed one of the plates on a towel on the counter.

"We don't get along that well," she finally said.

I frowned slightly. "Well, she should try harder to get along with you."

"It's...complicated."

"I'm a good listener," I offered.

And I truly was. When I was in the orphanage, I was looked to as somewhat of a leader to the smaller children because they always came to me with their problems. Of course, I always listened to them when the others didn't.

Emily smiled at me before laughing, the mood in the kitchen swiftly changing to easy-going again. "I'ts fine, Anna. It's just Leah. Sooner or later, she'll come around and until then, I guess I have you to help me."

I nodded, smiling once more. "I don't cook very well so I won't be any help in that department," I admitted.

She laughed again. "I've heard that I'm a good teacher."

I nodded. "I'd love to learn to cook better."

"Besides, I'm sure the boys would love to see you back in La Push. You seem to have a radiant glow of warmth they are drawn too."

I looked down at the soapy water. "That's really what I don't understand. I mean, my sister hasn't exactly had the best life, but hers has been easy compared to mine. I always thought I would end up in the back, away from the spotlight. I don't view myself as a warm person."

Emily smiled softly. "You are a very caring girl, Anna. Despite whatever happened in your past, you cannot allow that to shape you into who you will become. Change is good, and so is being a warm person."

I beamed at Emily. She seemed to know what to say at the appropriate times. "Thanks."

I finished with the last of the dishes, and when Emily had rinsed them, I helped her to dry them. She opened some of the cupboard doors, and we placed the dishes back where they belonged. I drained the sink while Emily washed the table. Grabbing the broom, I swept the floor and grabbed the dustpan. When I swept the dirt into the dustpan, Emily grabbed it and dumped it into the trash.

"Finally done?" Jake asked, coming inside the kitchen.

I glared at him. "You could've helped, Jake."

He laughed. "There was an interesting show on the television. I couldn't get away from it."

"Liar," I muttered putting the broom away.

Emily kissed Jake on the cheek and gave me a hug as we both went to the door.

"Come by tomorrow, Anna. We'll cook something up really good for the boys. And hopefully Seth will be able to join us too." Emily said.

I nodded and shrugged on Bella's coat, while Jake held the front door open. The pounding rain had dulled down to a light mist, and I breathed the fresh watery air. Jake and I climbed into Bella's truck and with a final wave to Emily, we were on our way back to Forks.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

* * *

As Edward brought me back in the Jeep, I kept grinning at how the game went. Jasper, Carlisle, and Rosalie were on a team which left Alice, Edward, and Emmett to face them. Of course, Edward's team won. They had the ability to hear thoughts and tell the future, as well as Edward's quickness and Emmett's brawny build.

When Edward pulled into the drive, I noticed Charlie's cruiser but...where was my beloved truck? I turned to glare at Edward.

"What?" He asked, surprised.

"You didn't get rid of my baby did you?"

"What are you...oh your truck? Jacob was here earlier, I can smell him." Edward made a face. "I'm thinking that maybe he took Anna down to La Push since she's not here."

"She's not?" I asked, knitting my eyebrows together.

Edward shook his head, and I sighed.

"All right. I'll see you later, Edward. Charlie is going to be hungry, and so is Anna when she gets home."

"Will I see you tonight?"

"Maybe. I don't know just how well Anna sleeps. Love you." I said, hopping out of the Jeep.

I walked up to the front door and opened it, sliding inside before shutting it again. I hung my coat up and noticed one of my other ones was gone. So Anna did go out. Hm. I noticed Charlie sitting in the living room. Of course.

"Hey Dad."

"Hey Bella. I didn't know when you would be home. I picked up some pizza. It's in there on the counter. Have you seen Anna?" Charlie asked.

"Sorry I'm late. Thanks for picking up pizza, and Anna went to La Push earlier today. She should be home soon." I said, walking into the kitchen.

The front door opened and shut again, as Anna blew out a loud breath. She hung my coat up and smiled at Charlie.

"Hello Charlie," she whispered slightly.

Charlie rose out of his chair and gave Anna a small hug. "Welcome to Forks, Anna. Renee told me so much about you. You are very beautiful, like your mother said."

Anna smiled. "Thank you Charlie."

"Hey Anna," I called from the kitchen doorway.

She beamed over at me. "Hey Bella. How was your time with Edward?"

I nodded. "His team won."

She laughed and followed me as I headed back into the kitchen.

"Pizza?" I asked, grabbing a plate.

"Oh. No thank you. I ate at Emily's house." She said.

"So Jake did take you in my car?" I asked, eating the slice of pizza I had grabbed.

She nodded. "Yeah. I love your truck, Bella."

I laughed. "That makes one of you! Edward wants to get rid of the truck and get me a faster car, but I've denied his offers every time."

"It's very beautiful in its own way. I wish other people could see it that way."

"So what did you do at Emily's, besides eat?"

"I met everyone. Well, almost everyone. Emily said Seth was sick."

I nodded. "I hope he gets better soon. I've heard from Jake that he's Leah's little brother, right?"

"Yup," she said. "He's about...my age I think."

"Yeah because Leah is about one or two years older than I am," I said, finishing my pizza and placing the plate in the sink.

"I'm heading back down to La Push tomorrow so Emily and I can cook a meal for everyone. I'd be happy if you joined us. Maybe even Edward too."

I knew I had to think up a lie and fast. "I'll gladly come! I haven't been to Emily's in so long, but Edward is going hiking with his brothers tomorrow. They do that a lot."

She nodded, not in anyway offended, and I withheld a sigh of relief. She went to the living room, said her goodnight to Charlie, before she headed upstairs. She looked tired, and she probably was seeing as how she had to deal with a pack of wolves today. Of course, knowing Anna, she must have also offered to help Emily clean.

It was amazing what I knew about my sister already.

"Goodnight, Dad," I said, walking out into the living room.

"You tired too?" He asked.

I nodded. "Baseball with the Cullen's, Dad. Hardcore sport."

"Right right," Charlie said, nodding and flipping the channel.

I laughed and took the stairs two at a time, surprising myself with how graceful I actually managed to get up them. When I entered my bedroom, Anna was sleeping peacefully. Half of her face was doused in shadow, and the other half was dimly light from the light of my lamp that she hadn't bothered to turn off.

I was even more surprised when Edward was just staring at her, his head tilted to the side.

"It's amazing, love," he murmured.

"What is Edward?" I whispered.

"When she is awake, her mind is shielded with the pain and misery she has gone through. When she is asleep, the floodgates let open, but..." Edward trailed off, his face contorting with confusion.

"But what?" I asked, urging him to continue.

"It's dark. Dark, cold, and lonely in her mind. It's like when she's asleep, her mind is free to the random mind reader." Edward said, grinning. "But it is also blocked. If that makes any sense."

"So you're saying that during the day you can read her mind if you can get through all the walls she has up, and when she is asleep you're free to her mind but there's nothing to see?"

"Exactly. It's driving me up the wall."

"Not literally I hope," I commented dryly.

He smiled slightly.

"Come on, love. Time for bed."

I smiled at Edward. "Yes, bedtime for the human."

He opened his arms, and I drifted over to him. His arms encircled me, and I sighed tiredly, ready to fall asleep even if I had to sleep standing up.

* * *

**Anna's POV**

* * *

"Did I do it right?" I asked, biting my lip slightly in nervousness.

Emily smiled over at me, before taking a small piece of the apple pie I had made. I had been over at her house since seven in the morning, while she taught me all she knew about the basics of cooking. It was now around three in the afternoon, and we were preparing dinner already because all the boys usually arrived around five Emily had told me.

She was busy cooking a casserole in the oven and spaghetti was cooking on top of the stove. When I questioned her about the different food choices, she laughed and said they were growing boys. She said that she usually didn't have enough time to make dessert in her house, so I actively volunteered in doing it.

When she set her fork down, I looked at her intently.

"Well?" I asked again.

"It is very good, Anna! I really don't believe that you haven't cooked before." Emily said, grinning.

I breathed a sigh of relief. "I'm glad you liked it. I'll start making the cherry one then."

She patted me on the head, grabbing her spoon and stirring the meat for the spaghetti. Coming in out of the rain, Bella smiled at us both.

"Am I a little early?" She asked, grinning at us.

We probably looked a little silly. Emily with her hair in disarray and me, well, I knew that I had flour on my face from cooking.

"Bella! How are you?" Emily asked, smiling and giving Bella a hug.

"I'm good Emily. I noticed that Anna was missing from her bed when I woke up this morning, and I figured that she came over here, but I had a few things to do before I could come over."

"Well, you're here now, and that's already a big help on me. If you would please take the casserole out of the oven, I'll get some tin foil out to put over top of it..."

Emily, Bella, and I cooked until just before five. When we had the whole table set, dishes, food, and all, Sam strode through the front door. He gave Emily a kiss on the cheek, and everyone scrambled in the door after him.

Choruses of 'Bella!' and 'Anna!' reached our ears as the whole 'family' joined each other at the table. I clasped my hands behind my back, rocking slightly on my heels, smiling at everyone who came in. Bella and I returned to the kitchen, where we checked the other things in the oven and on the stove. The potatoes were almost done, and I saw Bella pulling out the chicken.

Sniffing slightly, I smiled. "That smells really good."

"Thanks! I hope everyone likes it because I made this one." Bella said, winking at me.

I laughed, closing the oven door as Bella walked into the dining room with the hot pan in her covered hands.

"Here we go! Looks like Bells made something!" I heard Jake yell.

Laughing, I stirred the mashed potatoes until I was satisfied they were done. Pulling out a big bowl, I scooped the potatoes in it, carrying the bowl and a spoon out to the table. I noticed one more person who wasn't here yesterday. He was chatting it up with Jake and Bella, and they all laughed. I figured he was Seth Clearwater, since Leah was sitting right next to him.

I set the bowl with the potatoes on the table, before retreating back into the kitchen. I heard someone following me, and I turned around. It was Sam.

"I just wanted to say thank you, Anna. Emily's been doing so much for our whole 'family' here, and I'm glad that she finally has help. You've even brought your sister along to help. I am truly grateful."

"I'm happy to help, Sam. I never so much had a family, so seeing everyone here makes me really excited. It's like a big wholesome family, and it is such a pleasure to be a part of it."

"You'll always be welcome here, Anna. Now, why don't you come and eat with us?" Sam asked.

"Oh I really couldn't, Sam. The cook must stay in the kitchen while everyone enjoys the meal. Besides, someone might sneak in here and steal the pies that I baked."

Sam laughed, patting my shoulder as he went back into the dining room.

* * *

**Seth's POV**

* * *

Thank god I could come and eat today at Emily and Sam's house! I love my sister and all, but she knows how to bitch when I have a little cough. She made me feel so guilty yesterday, so I agreed to stay home for one day. She doesn't seem convinced that I'm fine, which is why she has forbade me from running perimeters.

That really made me mad, but I forgave her. Sitting here with the whole pack, and Bella of course, was not something that I would miss for the world. The chicken and potatoes were really good as we all ate, and Emilys casserole was to die for. Jake decided to hog all the spaghetti, but I managed to get some.

"Give, Jake. Now!" I commanded, as Jared and Paul roared with laughter.

Jake flipped me the middle finger, and Bella slapped him in the back of the head.

He finally gave up, and I got my hands on some spaghetti. When everyone was done eating, Emily stood up.

"Since you boys eat so much, I had a lot of help today. Bella and her sister, Anna, were a huge help to me today. Normally, that's all the food I would have for you growing boys, but Anna has made two pies. One apple and one cherry."

Rumbles of appreciation went around the table, and Emily laughed. I had heard about Anna from Jake and Charlie when he told everyone down in La Push. Blonde hair and blue eyes I think they said she had.

Bella rose from her place beside Jake and headed into the kitchen. When she returned, a girl I could easily assume was Anna followed her. Bella set the cherry pie down while Anna set down the apple one. When she lifted her face to smile over at Emily, I almost choked on the air I was breathing.

She was...perfect. She had a lovely heart shaped face like Bella, and her eyes were a striking crystal blue with a stormy undertone. They were like the ocean, so deep I could drown in them, but also like the sky, light and airy. She had a full mouth with rosy red lips, and when she laughed at something Jake had said, it was the best sound I had ever heard in my life.

Her blonde hair, which I could guess was long, was pulled back into a ponytail to keep her hair out of her face. Her hair shined in the light, giving her the look of a fallen angel. My mouth dried up and my heart beat faster than normal. Conversation around me died away as I solely focused on her. One by one, all my ties floated away. My sister, gone. My pack, also gone. My friends, my family, gone.

Then there was her.

She held my heart in her small hands, and I quickly realized that she was the one for me. She would always be the one for me. I came crashing back down to reality when Leah tugged on my arm. She gave me a 'what the hell' look, and I rose from my spot at the table. My breathing was coming in short pants, and everyone was staring at me.

"Please excuse me," I whispered, escaping out the back door.

I jogged into the forest, trying to calm my erratic heart. The more I breathed, the more it started to hurt. My heart and mind were screaming at my body to get back in there. It seemed like every second I was away from Anna, was like a stab to the gut.

Sam and Jake entered the forest, both of them tilting their heads at me, asking an unspoken question.

"How the hell do you cope with this, Sam? It hurts like hell." I said, failing at steadying my heart and breathing.

Jake looked at Sam, confused, while realization dawned on Sam's face.

"It's Anna isn't it?" Sam asked.

I nodded slightly.

"Did he do what I think he did Sam?" Jake asked.

"Yes, Jake. Seth imprinted on Anna."

"How do I make it stop?" I wheezed.

Sam shrugged. "It never stops. Every time you are away from your soul-mate, a part of you aches for her. Since you just found her, it will hurt a lot in the beginning, but you will get used to it. Soon, it just dulls down to a small twinge every time they leave your sight."

"So the more time I spend with Anna, the more this goes away?" I asked.

Sam nodded.

Sighing, I finally smiled. "Looks like I've got a soul-mate to take care of."

Jake laughed and patted me on the shoulder. "Let's head back in there then."

I nodded, heading out of the forest with Sam and Jake on either side of me. My pack would be with me for this, and for that, I was ever grateful.

* * *

Me: So...they met.

Seth: Why am I in pain?

Me: Because I said so. Besides, its more...interesting to think that you feel a little twinge of hurt every time you're not with your soul-mate.

Seth: I can't even breathe!

Me: *shrugs* It gets easier. Sam just said it.

Seth: Oh yeah.

Jacob: *snickers* I just _knew _one of the pack would imprint on her. I thought it would be Embry though...

Me: Nope!

Anna: And I met Seth! *winner*

Me: Alright! So, read, review, and wait for the next update! Till next time my wonderful people!

**_~iiWishUponAStar_**


	5. Leah, No!

Me: Thanks you guys! I'll never get tired of hearing all the wonderful feedback I've been getting on my story!

Anna: Okay. Go, now.

Me: Shush. Anyway, this chaptah is dedicated to mah friend. You know who you are you silly blonde golden eagle. XDD

Anna: Okay. Shut up and let's go!

Me: SHHH! Let me put up the disclaimer and-

Seth: *tackles me and stuffs me in a closet*

Anna: She doesn't own it! But she owns me. Crap.

* * *

**Anna's POV**

* * *

The minute Bella and I set those pies down on the table, I felt an immediate shift in the atmosphere. It was as if something was transpiring right in front of my eyes, but I couldn't see it. Everyone immediately began offering small sounds of thanks as they each grabbed pieces of the pie, and I smiled over at Emily, happy that everyone was enjoying what I had cooked.

"That does it," Jake moaned, apple pie stuffed in his mouth. "I'm kidnapping you so you can cook at my house."

I laughed easily and softly punched him in the arm.

"No way Jake! I'm happy being here and cooking for everyone, not just you." I said.

He pouted before returning to his pie. I heard a chair scrape across the floor and before I could look up to see who had gotten up, he whispered a small, "Please excuse me," before bolting out the back door.

I looked over at Jake, who still looked silly with his mouth stuffed full. Then I turned my gaze to Sam. Did I do something to Seth to make him want to leave? Hurt clearly written all over my face, Emily and Bella consoled me while Jake and Sam rose to go see to Seth outside.

The table was dead silent, and no one was eating anymore. Embry and Quil looked at each other, confused, while Leah glared at me. Startled, I gave her an icy glare in return, before she shifted her eyes to something else.

"I'm sure it's all fine. Seth's always been a little...over the top." Emily said softly.

Bella nodded.

Sighing, I left everyone at the table before returning to the kitchen. Even when I was completely happy, something had to go wrong. I took off the cooking apron that Emily had let me borrow and began to fill the sink with water. When I returned to the dining room to get the dirty dishes, only Bella and Emily sat there.

"Where did they all go?" I asked, loading my arms up with the plates and silverware.

"They headed out the back door," Bella murmured absentmindedly.

"Did something happen?" I asked, immediately worried for Seth, even though I never really met him.

Emily shook her head. "No. I think it's a reservation thing. Would you like some help?"

She gestured toward the dishes, and I laughed. "No, Emily. You do so much already. Just let me get the dishes done, and then I'll make some tea."

"At least let me help," Bella said, rising from her chair.

I pursed my lips, before finally nodding. "Okay, Bella. If you could grab the rest of the dishes on the table and bring them into the kitchen, I'd be grateful."

She nodded as I turned my back and entered the kitchen again. Placing the dishes in the sink, I began washing them. When Bella came into the kitchen and deposited the dishes on the counter, she bumped her hip with mine, hard.

I was surprised, so I stumbled back away from the sink, water and soap dripping from my hands onto the tile floor.

"What are you doing, Bella?" I asked.

She stuck her tongue out at me and began washing the dishes. "You rinse, and I'll wash. Got it, little sister?"

I laughed. Even though we were around the same age, I would always still be her little sister. As we were doing the dishes, Bella told me that Emily went to take a nap. I nodded, happy that we could be of some assistance to Emily. When I finished rinsing the dishes, I began to dry them. Bella drained the sink and took the wet washcloth out to clean the table.

I turned around from the sink, a precious glass plate in my hand.

"Hello," someone said, as I almost came in contact with their chest.

My hand flew to my mouth as I gasped in shock, and the plate slipped from my hands. I fumbled for it, but before I could grab it, another pair of hands shot out and caught it.

"Oh," I whispered softly. "Thank you. I know that's one of Emily's favorite plates, and I would have felt horrible if I had dropped it."

The newcomer set the plate on the sink and stuck out his hand.

"Seth Clearwater," he said, smiling at me.

I grinned back at him and shook his hand.

"Anna Dwyer. It's nice to meet you, and I'm sorry if I did anything to hurt your feelings. Did I not make a pie you can eat? If you're allergic to cherry and apple, I will gladly make a blueberry one. Or raspberry?"

I knew I was babbling, but I couldn't find the energy to stop. Finally, Seth placed his hand over my mouth and laughed.

"It's okay, Anna. I just...had to get some air." He finally said.

I smiled and turned back around to the sink. He was tall, and he was handsome. I'd give him that. All the boys around the reservation had their hair cropped short, and I suppose that Seth was no exception. He had black hair that barely touched his ears. I was absolutely riveted by it. Then there were his eyes. Oh his eyes. They were a deep brown, darker than my sister's eyes. They were almost black, but they were warm, kind.

"Allow me to help," Seth said, grabbing another towel and began drying the dishes with me.

"Thank you. Bella and I enjoy doing something for Emily. I know how long she's had to put up with you all." I teased, bumping his hip with mine.

He seemed surprised for a moment before he laughed. "I suppose that's about right. I'm glad you're here Anna. Emily has always done so much for us. I'm glad that someone is doing something for her."

He seemed to be holding something back. His eyes shifted back and forth, and every few seconds he looked at me. When I caught him looking, his eyes returned to find interest in the plate he was drying.

"Everyone's back in the dining room playing cards, Anna," Bella said, finding myself and Seth drying the dishes.

I smiled at her. "I'll be out to play as soon as I'm done. What are they playing?"

"Poker. Winner gets the last piece of apple pie and runner-up gets the last piece of cherry." Bella said.

I laughed, returning to my drying.

"Your laugh...it's beautiful," Seth whispered, setting his plate down.

I turned to him, surprised. "Oh. Thank you."

We finished the rest of the dishes in silence, and when we went back out into the dining area, Jake was eating the cherry pie. Where was the apple? A plate appeared in my vision, and I looked up at Sam.

"I know you haven't eaten. So I won this for you. Emily would have a fit if she realized that you haven't eaten anything." He said.

I took the plate and smiled. "Thank you."

I sat down next to Bella as she dealt the next round of cards. To my surprise, Seth sat next to me. I smiled at him again, happily munching my pie. It was good. I guess I was a better cook than I thought. This time, Bella won with Sam being in second. Leah was no where to be found. I suppose she bolted.

Emily did say she'd come around, but when?

-

It was dark when Bella and I finally left. We put our coats on and said goodbye to Sam and Emily. Jake had taken off after poker was finished, as did Quil, Embry, and the rest of the others. Except for Seth. He stayed near me the whole night, and I felt a little happier knowing that he was there. It was like I felt safe, protected.

Right now, he was standing next to me, as I gave Emily a hug.

"Come back as soon as you can. It's tough having these boys around." Emily said, laughing.

I nodded, smiling at her happily. "Absolutely."

"Something tells me that Anna will be hanging around here more often," Sam said, and I noticed Seth glaring at him.

"Seth?" I asked quietly.

His eyes turned to me and immediately softened, filling with love and warmth. He flashed a grin at me.

"Thanks for having me over guys, but I'm sure Leah wants to know where I am. Bella, great to see you. Tell Edward I said hi, okay?"

"You got it, Seth. Emmett may want a rematch on that race."

"He's on!"

Seth stared at me once more before leaving Sam's house. Bella and I got in her truck, and when got back to the house, and in our rooms, she finally spoke.

"He likes you," she whispered quietly.

"Hm?" I asked, fluffing my pillow.

"Seth does I mean. He really likes you."

"Really?"

I was surprised really, seeing as how I had just met Seth. However, when I thought of him, I always felt so warm and fuzzy inside. Did I like him as well, having only known him for a day?

"Yup," Bella said nodding.

I smiled at her, before flipped off the light near my bed. I climbed in my warm covers and burrowed deep.

"Night, Bell," I said.

"Goodnight, Anna."

She flipped off her light, and all was quiet. I was close to delving into my dreams when I heard whispering.

"-he really?" I heard someone asked.

"Yeah." Bella's voice. "I heard Jake talking about it with Quil and Embry."

"Seth imprinted. Hm. On her as well. I'll have to send him my congratulations."

Wait, that was Edward's voice! Oh god. What if he and my sister were...well...doing the dirty deed every night before I was here? Stupid Anna! Why would you think something like that? Bella is kind and smart, she wouldn't do that!

"Hm. Her mind isnt blank tonight."

_My mind?_

"Do you see something, Edward?"

"Yes. I see Seth in her subconscious. She knows, somehow, someway, she belongs to him."

_See Seth _where_?_

"That's wonderful, Edward. Just think...vampires on one side, wolves on the other."

I heard Edward chuckle.

_Vampires?__ Wolves? What the _hell _was going on?_

"So technically in some way, some form, I'll be related to the tribe when they get married and we get married hm?" Edward asked.

"Yeah. It'll be great." Bella said, yawning.

"All right. Good night Bella."

"Night, Edward."

I struggled to remain still. I would just wait for Edward to fall asleep and then...wait, what was he doing? Opening the window, and oh shit did he just jump?! I heard a thump outside. Oh god, what have I gotten myself into?

* * *

**Seth's POV**

* * *

"Isn't it wonderful, Leah?" I asked, whistling happily and laughing. "I'm in love, I've imprinted, and I don't care who hears it!"

I collapsed on her floor, while she stared down at me. She chewed the end of her pencil eraser and slammed her book closed.

"You've just met her, you idiot. She can't be the one you've imprinted on. Give it a few days, and it'll pass." Leah said, waving it away like smoke.

I frowned at her. "You know Leah, go out in the world, okay? You'll find your soulmate and finally stop being a bitch."

Her eyes narrowed in anger at me, and she picked up the book, ready to lob it at me. I scrambled off her floor, and out of her bedroom where I heard the book hit the door.

"And don't you come back, Seth Clearwater!" She screamed, peeved.

I chuckled to myself. "Sorry sister. You had it coming."

A growl was given as an answer. I heard Leah leaving the house, and I tilted my head to the side. Why would she be leaving this late? What could she possibly have planned? Well, whatever it was, it wasn't good.

I decided to leave it until the morning. I flopped on my bed, smiling up at my ceiling and for the first time in a while, I fell asleep easily.

* * *

**Anna's POV**

**

* * *

**

At seven in the morning, I snuck out of bed. I concluded that Edward wasn't here last night, and that it was all a weird dream. I've had some pretty weird ones before. I got dressed and grabbed some breakfast quietly, while I donned a coat and stepped outside. The air was crisp and cool for the early morning, and I breathed in the fresh air.

"Anna," someone said.

I opened my eyes, which had closed when I stepped outside, and looked at Leah. I smiled at her. Maybe she was coming around after all!

"Can we...take a walk? I know this beautiful meadow you can visit." Leah said, smiling at me as well.

"Sure! Lead the way!" I said.

Leah and I followed a small path through the forest for about ten minutes before we came to a small meadow.

"It's beautiful," I said smiling.

I remembered Bella talking about a large meadow that the Cullen's played baseball in, and I'm sure this wasn't it. Still, it was pretty all the same. Leah walked to the middle, and I followed behind her, looking at the reds, blues, and different assorted colors of flowers.

"Anna," Leah said again.

I raised my head to look at her. The smile she had when she met me at the house was long gone, replaced with a sneer and a look of contempt on her face.

"Leah?" I asked, unsure of her expression.

"There's no way he's imprinting before me. I know what's best for my brother, and you are certainly not it. You'll follow Bella no doubt. And lead my brother to death with all those bloodsuckers." She spat.

"What are you talking about, Leah?" I asked, confused.

"Didn't they tell you, Anna? Aren't you in their little circle now? You're loved by the wolves already, and you've just met them! The Cullen's already follow you around to make sure you have protection, and you've only met Edward. I will not have you leading my brother to his death. The best thing to do here, Anna, is to make sure you're never found."

Leah began quivering then, and I shivered myself. I wondered what she would do to me; what could she do to me? I immediately thought of Seth. The boy who I would never get to know better. I closed my eyes and smiled. I would think about my sister and Seth.

"Leah, what are you doing?" Someone called.

I turned to see Seth come from behind me. His eyes brightened when he saw me, but his mouth was still in a tight frown.

"You have everything, Seth! Everything! You have your brothers, your bloodsucker friends, and now an imprint. I have nothing, Seth. Nothing. I love you because you're my brother, Seth, but I'm now about to show you that Anna isn't the one for you."

"Don't do it, Leah! I'm warning you right now!" Seth called.

I looked at Seth who had stopped walking when he was next to me.

"I'm showing her just what she's getting into."

Clothes burst apart, shreds swaying in the wind. In the place of Leah Clearwater was a large gray wolf. I probably wasn't even tall enough to reach her shoulders. A strong gust of wind came from behind her, rustling the fur that already stood up. I stood there, trembling with shock and fear. When a low growl came from Leah's throat, I froze, not taking my eyes off her lithe wolfish form.

She took one step forward, baring her teeth at me. Then, she lunged.

"Leah, no!"

* * *

Me: Cliffy. Win.

Anna: No! Not win!

Seth: Leah's mean!

Me: She's jealous. Plain and simple. Plus, she thinks she knows what's best for you. Ha, as if.

Edward: I wasn't in this chapter much.

Me: Well duh.

_Next chapter: I think I'll introduce the rest of the Cullens! (: Til next time!_

**_~iiWishUponAStar_**


	6. Dealing With the Aftermath

Me: Well fu-

Anna: Language.

Me: Yes ma'am.

Edward: I thought you were dead.

Me: Suck my non-existent-

Jasper: We don't wanna know.

Me: Note at the bottom. For now, let's role with this stuff!

Disclaimer: I claim nothing!

* * *

**Bella's POV**

* * *

"Bella! Get up now!" Someone whispered urgently, shaking my shoulder.

I opened my eyes and sat up, looking at Edward before looking at Anna's empty bed. I figured that she had gone down early to La Push, but something about the way Edward was looking at me told me that wasn't the case.

"What is it Edward?" I finally asked, throwing off the covers and getting out of bed.

He sighed slightly before pinching the bridge of his nose. "Carlisle is currently tending to the wounds your sister got from Leah. Her whole right side is pretty scratched up, and Carlisle is sure there's a break in her right arm. She refuses to see anyone by Carlisle and you."

I gaped at him for a moment before running to the door. "What happened Edward? What exactly happened?" I asked, getting my shoes and jacket on.

"I think your sister should tell you that," he murmured, hoisting me up on his back before taking off for the Cullen family home.

If it wasn't for the fear I felt for my sister, I would have enjoyed being on Edward's back. The wind in my hair, the speed at which he was running…they were all things that I loved about it. He took us to the front door, where I dropped down from his back and rushed inside.

Seth was on the couch, in between Jake and Sam. He kept moaning 'My fault' over and over again, and I had to throw him a look of pity. Jake's lips were in a taut line, and I could tell that he was pretty pissed. Leah definitely wasn't getting away with this one.

"She's upstairs, Bella," Esme said, smiling at me. "I'm sure you know where Carlisle's study is."

I nodded to the motherly figure of the vampire coven before making my way up quickly. I rapped twice on the door before opening it. Even without a vampire nose, I could smell blood within the room.

"Close the door, Bella. Quickly."

I did as Carlisle asked, before facing my sister. She was lying on a hospital bed, one of which I was too creeped out to ask Carlisle about. She was oh so pale, and I could see the paw marks that went down her right arm and side.

"I should've been watching her," I said, standing at her side. "I…if only I were there."

"Then you would've been hurt as well," Carlisle said, washing her wounds with peroxide. "I've heard the story from Seth, whatever he could manage without babbling that it was his fault, but I will wait for her to wake up so she can tell me what happened."

"Will she scar?" I asked quietly, thinking of Emily.

"I do not think so, not with the way she got to me so quickly. However, I don't think Seth would have a problem with it." He said, giving me a small grin.

I nodded because what he said was true. If Seth did truly imprint on my sister, then he would think she was beautiful and perfect no matter what. Anna let out a low moan, and I immediately stared closely at her.

_Show me the baby blues, Anna. Come on…_

Her eyes fluttered open, before they focused on me and Carlisle. "Where am I?" She asked, trying to sit up, but flopping back onto the bed with obvious pain.

"Easy there, Miss Dwyer. You've taken a nasty hit."

"I'll get that bitch," she mumbled sleepily. "Bella, can you borrow one of the Cullen's baseball bats? I need to use it, just for a sec."

I could hear Emmett's booming laughter outside, and I rolled my eyes, glad that someone found her antics amusing. "You do know that's Seth's sister you're talking about hurting," I said easily, giving her a little smile.

"Just one hit. Out like a light, I promise."

"Sorry, Miss Dwyer, but I don't think you'll be doing any swinging for quite a while," Carlisle said, a smile on his lips.

"Just Anna, please," she murmured, taking my hand within hers. "I suppose you want to know what happened?"

We nodded, and she closed her eyes. "She came to the house and asked me to come to the meadow with her. Emily had said she would come around, since she wasn't a very nice person to begin with. So I thought she was trying to make peace. She talked about something called imprinting, and how I would lead her brother to his death."

Carlisle shook his head at Leah's obvious misunderstanding with the vampires, and I urged Anna to continue. She drew in a tight breath, and I could tell it was painful for her to keep talking like this. "Anna, if you don't feel well-"

"I've had worse, Bella. Maybe not physically, but emotionally. I can handle this." She gave me a little smirk before she continued. "Seth came up and asked what she was doing. From her little speech she gave, I concluded that she was jealous of her younger brother. She talked about showing him that I wasn't right for him, and then…there was a wolf. A giant gray wolf that I knew had to be Leah. She bared her teeth and lunged for me, but then there was another wolf, blocking her path to me.

"I knew this new sand colored wolf had to be Seth. Mainly because he wasn't beside me anymore…"

_Anna's eyes widened, tears falling down her face. What was happening? _Why_ was this happening? Did chaos and misery have to follow her everywhere? She watched brother and sister growl at one another, daring the other to make the first move._

_Seth began backing up, causing Anna to back up in return. She sensed he wanted her to run to safety. The only problem was she didn't know where to run to. Leah decided she would attack first. Jumping at Anna, she was easily knocked out of the way by the gangly wolf. He was limber, and Anna figured that he was a better fighter, despite the age difference._

_Leah growled angrily at her brother, and he returned it. Anna took a few more steps back, and Seth urged her on by stepping back as well. Finally, Anna whirled around and took off running. She could hear eight paws following her, but she knew that the swiftest were not Seth's._

_She was pounced on, and she could feel her right arm break. Screaming out in pain, Anna tried to get away, only for Leah to rake her claws in Anna's right side again and again. Finally, Seth tackled Leah and they began to fight again._

_She watched through tear blurred eyes as other wolves joined the fight. She could see Jacob, running up to her in nothing by sweatpants. Anna whimpered, and he nodded to her. "I know Anna," he murmured. "We're gonna take you to see Dr. Cullen."_

_The pain of being lifted was too much for Anna, with her right side a mess, not to mention her broken arm. She blacked out moments later._

Anna gripped my arm with her good one, pulling me down to her level. With her lips at my ear, she whispered so softly, that I would've been surprised if Carlisle had heard her. "Take me home."

I nodded to her, but she shook her head. She pulled my head down again. "Call my mom."

I jerked up and looked at her again, pain evident in my eyes. I started to say something, but she waved me off. She turned her head and closed her eyes, obviously done talking to us.

"I'll be keeping her here overnight, just to monitor her progress. You can go home now if you want, Bella." Carlisle said, taking a seat in his chair.

I nodded, numb, as I made my way out of his study and down the stairs. I was immediately bombarded by vampires and wolves alike. They had obviously heard the story, but they hadn't heard what she had said afterward.

"All we could hear was a faint murmur of nothing," Jacob said.

"What did she whisper to you?" Embry asked, taking a look over at Seth on the couch.

The boy definitely looked worse for the wear. I looked at the people surrounding me with sad eyes before I pulled out my phone. I dialed a number and waited to be connected. "Mom? How far away are you? Anna wants to go with you guys."

Seth let out a moan of pain before he sprinted out of the house. Jacob and Embry were hot on his heels. It wasn't but five seconds later that a howl of utter heartbreak echoed through the forest.

* * *

**Anna's POV**

* * *

Two days after the incident, I was given the okay to go home. Of course, I ended up getting a talking to from Charlie about staying away from the mountains and the bears. He said I was damn lucky that the Cullen's were hiking that morning.

I talked to my mom on the phone, and she said that her and Phil wouldn't be able to come and get me for at least three weeks. I said that was fine, and that I would be ready when they were.

It was now four days after the incident, and I was staring out the window, watching the rain fall. I told myself that I would not question what happened, nor would I do anything about it. My right arm was itchy in the damn cast, but I knew better than to complain. Bella helped me out every evening when my bandages needed changing.

Having a loving sister brought tears to my eyes, and I swiped them away quickly. Bella had gone off to play baseball with the Cullen's again, hesitant to leave me alone at first. I insisted that I was fine, and finally she went with them. A knock at the door broke me out of my reverie, and I got up from my seat gingerly.

The knocking continued as I made my way down the stairs cautiously, and I rolled my eyes at such a persistent and rather rude guest. I made my way to the door and opened it part way, sticking my head out. Seth stood there in all his glory, and I made a move to close the door again.

"Please don't."

The obvious pain etched into his voice made me stop, and I looked at the boy I once thought I was beginning to like. It wasn't him I didn't like, it was his sister. But after going through an experience like that, I wasn't sure I would be able to handle anything.

"Please, Anna. Let me explain." His eyes burned into mine, and I could see the loss in them.

I pulled the door open wider and allowed him in. He cautiously crept into the living room, and I closed the door behind him. I lowered myself into Charlie's favorite chair, and the comfiest in the room, before waving my hand to the couch.

"What do you need Seth?" I asked quietly.

"Anna, god I am so sorry. About everything. If I had known what Leah was thinking…what she was up to…" He trailed off, staring at the ceiling.

"If you think I'm going to ask for an explanation, you're wrong," I said quietly, and his gaze snapped to me. "Frankly, I want to believe that I was attacked by a bear. I don't want to know anymore fairy tales, whether they're true or not."

Pain slid across his face like it was there for years, and he reached out for me. I shied away from his touch, and he clenched his fist, rising from the couch. "I will make her say sorry to you," Seth said, rage in his voice barely in check. "It's because of her I lost you, and damn me if I think this will make it right."

He strode to the door and pulled it open, looking at me with heartbroken eyes, before he shut the door behind him and sprinted away. Tears sprang to my eyes, and I wiped them away quickly. I had to be strong, for myself and for Bella. I rose from the chair and slipped on my shoes. Screw whatever rules I had set for myself. I needed to see Emily since I had never felt anymore closer to her than I did now.

* * *

**Seth's POV**

* * *

Anna was lost to me, and it was all Leah's fault. My own damn sister had caused my soul mate to abandon me, just when we were starting to get along. Sam had her on house arrest, and Leah knew just what would happen if she didn't follow the rules. I slammed open our front door, not even bothering to close it.

Leah came running out, giving me a look in the process. "What gives, Seth?"

My only answer to her was a punch in the face. I heard the crack of bone, and I had the satisfaction of knowing I broke her nose. "What the _fuck!_" She hissed at me, rising from the floor.

"I lost her because of you, Leah! She's terrified of me, of our kind! She's my soul mate, and you fucking drove her away!"

I could just tell that Leah was oozing satisfaction and pride. "She wasn't right for you."

"You know Leah, if you would stop being such a jealous _bitch_ you could open your eyes and see that yes, she is the one for me. I have to deal with all this fucking pain because you were too blinded by your own damn emotions!"

"Don't you yell at me Seth Clearwater! I know what's best for you!"

"No you don't! You may be my sister, but you don't tell me what to do. I answer to our mom and Sam. And I'll be damned if I treat you like a sister anymore. As far as I'm concerned, you're just an acquaintance to me now." I said, turning around and heading for the front door.

"Get back here Seth!"

"Fuck off Leah!"

I slammed the door behind me so hard, I think I broke something. But my rage had to be let out, so I stomped off into the forest and shifted into my wolf form.

"_Seth? Is that you?"_

Leave it to Jake to be in wolf form with me.

"_Yeah it's me. I kinda just told Leah off."_

"_I can see that. Sam told me that Anna was at his house with Emily right now, so there might be hope yet. But stay downwind."_

I nodded happily, and Jake could just sense it. There might be hope yet if she talked to Emily. _Please let it work._

* * *

Me: And I'm such a bitch for stopping it here, but I figured seven pages was enough.

Seth: No!

Me: Now, I know I've been gone for a very, very long time, but I figured that I would update one of my more favorite fanfics. Next on my list would probably be Alexander the Half Breed, so for those of you that read it, rejoice in happiness.

Edward: Yay!

Seth: No!

Me: And as for this chapter, it's dedicated to my warm and awesome cheese loving friend, **Isa**! You are the best, Master Artist Isa o: As always, reviews are welcome!


	7. The Last Straw

Me: Well hello there strangers.

Edward: Hmph. What?

Me: Shhhooosshhh *pap pap*

Edward: …

Bella: Good to see you Loks.

Me: THANK YOU BELLA. At least SOMEBODY appreciates me.

Seth: *snarls*

Me: Fine, fine.

Disclaimer: I don't own it, mmkay?

* * *

**Anna's POV**

* * *

With some difficulty, I managed to drive my sister's truck down to La Push. How I didn't crash is a freaking miracle. I cut the engine and sat in the truck bed for a bit, staring at the house I had started to think of as a home. Emily would know what I'm feeling right? At least, I hoped she did.

"Let me help you," someone said outside my window.

I turned my head so fast I almost gave myself whiplash. "Sam! You scared me."

He smiled easily at me and opened the driver side door. I gave him my hand, and he easily pulled me out and helped me steady myself.

"You're feeling better aren't you? I'm afraid you won't be much help to Emily in this condition." He mused with a grin.

I stuck my tongue out at him and stomped over to the house calling over my shoulder, "I'll be more help than you wolf lot are!"

I felt a twinge of guilt for calling Sam and the others out like that. I refused to think about Seth, otherwise I would start crying again. Gods, why was I so weak when it came to this?

"Emily?" I called, taking off my shoes by the door.

"Anna is that you? I'm in the kitchen, come and join me will you?" She answered.

With my arm itching like a bitch still, I made my way to where Emily was cooking again. She gave me a smile and moved to hug me. I winced when she accidentally hit my cast, but I felt that it was a much needed hug.

"How are you feeling dear?" She asked, ushering me over to the table and forcing me to sit in a chair.

I placed my casted arm on the table and sighed. "I could be better," I finally admitted.

"I heard what happened, Anna," Emily said solemnly. "And I'm sorry."

I blinked a few times. She was sorry? What for? "Emily, I-"

"Sam did this," she said, shrugging and pointing to her scars.

I reeled back, stunned. Her husband had done this to her? I struggled to find some words to express how appalled I was before she held up her hand.

"It was a complete accident. He got angry, and I was in the way. In fact, he got angry at Leah. She was the one who caused this to my face, and she was the one who did that to you. She hoped that by having Sam scar up my face, he would go back to her. But she doesn't understand the imprints."

"The huh what now?" I asked, not really following her.

Emily grinned slightly. "I have said too much. It is up to Seth to explain it to you, if you truly accept him."

"I-accept him?"

She rose from where she was sitting across from me and headed back into the kitchen. "Emily!"

"I reiterate the fact that I have said too much, sweet Anna," her voice said, floating out from the kitchen. "It is up to one's imprint to explain it."

I sighed and laid my head down on my cast. Sure it hurt a little bit, but some pain wasn't going to bother me. I was wondering what Emily was talking about. Imprints? What the hell was that? Not to mention how Sam got mad at Leah, and Emily paid for it. My left fist clenched angrily. Leah was going to grow old and become a bitter cat lady. At least, I hoped that happened.

I closed my eyes and felt myself drifting off to sleep. Good. I guess I needed it since I didn't sleep at all these past few nights…

* * *

**Seth's POV**

* * *

_Please accept me…accept us…_

I laid down on the ground in my wolf form, peering into the window of the kitchen. Emily was cooking and from my vantage point, I could see that Anna was sleeping while sitting at the kitchen table. My muzzle pulled back in what could be considered a rather silly grin, before I trotted over to the window.

I gave Emily a sharp yip, and she turned to look at me with a smile.

"I'm not letting you in Seth," she said, opening the window a fraction. "She's sleeping, and I'd rather have her not scared away."

My ears dropped down sadly, and I whined a little bit. Emily nodded grimly. "Your sister has committed a grevious deed. The wolves protect the innocent, not harm them. And she went after your imprint out of jealousy. Tonight will be her trial. I assume you know this?"

I nodded my large wolf head, and Emily looked away for a moment. "She is a danger to all of us. If we kick her out, who's to say she won't retaliate? Sam might call forth old pack laws and have her fight to the death with one of you. Will you accept that challenge if Sam calls you forth to defend the blood and honor of your imprint."

I growled slightly. It would be hard to just attack my sister to the death. I don't think I would even be able to do it. I knew Sam wouldn't call forth the old ways. We were too civil for that. I shook my head.

"You're right," Emily said, reading the answer in my eyes. "Sam would never return to something so barbaric. But she will most likely be kicked out. I just hope she doesn't say anything else to ensure her banishment that much faster."

I shrugged my large shoulders and backed up from the window when I saw Anna stirring from sleep. Emily followed my line of sight and her gaze softened.

"Poor girl," she said, whispering this time. "She's been introduced to our world by a fit of violence. Gods, I hope she can accept us Seth. She's such a sweetheart."

I kept backing up until I was hidden by the dark of the trees. I watched Emily smile at Anna as the girl woke up from her mild and short nap. Emily was gesticulating wildly at something, and I could hear Anna's laugh ringing in my ears. She finally got up and went to help Emily out, even with her being handicapped for the moment.

At that moment, I thought that perhaps she was stronger than all of us.

* * *

**Anna's POV**

* * *

I moved from the kitchen table when Emily started to place plates on it in anticipation for another evening with a hot meal. I helped out as best as I could, but as I was now, I would be more of a hindrance.

"Bollocks," I muttered, almost dropping one of the plates. Emily managed to catch it before she gave me a wry look.

"A little British there are ya?" She asked me, setting the plate down on the table. I shook my head, shrugging my shoulders.

"My uncle is. He's my father's half-brother. I guess I picked up a few things from him. He's actually over in England right now, and the only reason I didn't go to him instead of an orphanage is because he really travels all around. Plus, I don't think he's rather fit to be taking care of children." I made a face, but grinned. I did love my uncle anyway, despite his quirks.

"Have you talked to him recently?" Emily asked, heading back into the kitchen.

I followed her and shook my head. "Nah, I haven't talked to him since I was adopted by my parents. I'll have to try and give him a call one of these days." And the reality settled in around me once more.

If Seth and the others were wolves, then did that mean what I thought it meant? Was Leah correct in assuming that the Cullen's, especially my sister's boyfriend, were vampires? My head spun and I gripped the counter, relieved that Emily didn't see my moment of pure weakness. But something did.

The hair on the back of my neck stood up, and I slowly turned around to face the window. Yellow eyes glanced back at me, and for a split second, I thought it was Leah coming after me to finish the job. I tripped over my own feet, hastily trying to back up, and I fell flat on my back on the floor.

I blinked once and the wolf was gone. Emily came in and gave me an odd look. "Anna darling? Are you okay? You're a bit pale."

"I-I…" I looked up at her before looking back out the window. "I saw a wolf. I think it might have been…Jacob or Sam. I thought it was Leah…coming back to finish the job of killing me."

Emily kneeled on the floor beside where I had propped myself up on my elbows. "Poor girl," she said, drawing me into an embrace. "Don't worry. She won't come back and get you again, I promise. Sam and the others aren't happy, and frankly, this was the last straw for Leah."

Though I suppose I should have been focusing on what Emily was saying, I stared at the window, wondering if those yellow eyes would return. And although I convinced myself it was Jacob or Sam, I felt drawn to those eyes that held me so dear within them.

_Seth._

I stayed in the kitchen while Emily served the others out in the dining room. For once, it was a quiet affair, and the only one missing was Leah herself. Though, I didn't expect her to be allowed back after what she had done to me.

Was I really so important to them? Was I more precious to everyone than _family_ was? I couldn't honestly believe it, but Emily seemed to think so. As did Seth, and it was his own sister that had wronged me. I looked up when I heard footsteps pad into the kitchen, and the person froze, obviously waiting for me to acknowledge that he could come closer.

I waved my casted arm at the boy, and he came closer, relief evident on his face. I surprised even myself when I didn't start crying as memories of the incident almost a week ago made their way into my mind. I had been leaning against the counter when he came in, but now I met him halfway across the kitchen, as if some force had guided me gently against my will.

"Anna, can I talk to you for a moment?" Seth asked softly, his eyes darting out to the dining room before they settled on my face.

I nodded, and he offered a hand to me. I took it gently, his large hand swallowing my small and dainty one. He tugged on my hand and led me out the back door, out into the trees and the forest. I hadn't been out here since Leah decided to jump me, and I did miss the outdoors. The woodsy smell that always enveloped me, and the distinct musky pine smell that was just Seth.

I readily admit that I missed him much more than I should. When we had drawn away from the house a ways, he turned to face me, his hand still gently gripping mine.

"You are my imprint, Anna," he began, smiling hesitantly at me.

"I've heard it from Emily, and now from you Seth. What exactly does that mean?" I asked, peering up at him with a confused look on my face.

He took a deep breath, looking pained for a moment. I briefly wondered why before he began talking again.

"It means that you are mine, and I am yours. Before meeting you, I had ties to my family, my pack, my friends…but none of that matters now. You are my soul mate, my one and only. Before you there was darkness, and now there is light. When Leah hurt you that way, and when you shied from me, there are no words to describe my pain."

He closed his eyes for a moment, and mine were drawn to the deep circles under his eyes. Damn, he looked like Edward did some days. "You've not been getting enough sleep."

He blinked once before raising an eyebrow at me. "Well-"

"So it's my fault then. I'm sorry." I said, trying to take in all that he said. "It's nice that you think I'm your soul mate and all Seth, but-"

"There are no buts here Anna," Seth said cutting me off. He grasped my good hand and placed it on his chest. "This is my heart, and it beats for you. The pain I feel when you are away from me is bearable, but I'd rather have you with me all the time. We are one soul in two separate bodies, and I will win you back."

I paused, Edward's words from my dream coming back to me. In some way, I knew that I did belong to this lanky boy in front of me. I peered up at him for a moment before I dropped my eyes to my hand that still rested on his chest.

"You never lost me," I finally murmured, looking back up at him. "I was always yours, and I always will be."

The innocent and wide smile that stretched across his face had me grinning back at him, rather shyly I must admit. He raised his head and howled loudly, and I gave him a startled look.

"What?" He asked. "I can howl in human form too."

I had no response to that, so I just laughed. Moments later, he joined me.

* * *

**Sam's POV**

* * *

I cast a glance over at Emily before Seth's human howl cut off. She gave me a questioning look, and I smiled at her before nodding. She seemed to understand what I meant because she herself gave a big smile around the table, and rose to head into the kitchen. I looked around at my pack before pausing.

Was there…a vampire in our territory? I rose from my place, holding my hand out so the other members of the wolves would stay. I walked out of my home and there stood Bella with Edward. She seemed worried slightly, and I cautiously approached them.

"You know of our rules," I ground out, staring at the vampire.

"Of course," he replied smoothly. "I would not even attempt to break them if it wasn't the upmost importance."

"Well what is it?" I crossed my arms and waited for him to speak.

"When I got home," Bella began. "I found mine and Anna's room ripped to shreds. Everything! And Charlie was in his chair, dying and unconscious. I tried to wake him up, I did! But he wouldn't! So I took him to the hospital. I was so scared."

Edward drew Bella closer, and a dark feeling began to grow in the pit of my stomach.

"Charlie managed to wake up and say something. He said a _gray wolf_ attacked him_._ The largest he'd ever seen. I knew that it was Leah, and I didn't want to come here alone. Please forgive me for making Edward come with me Sam."

The rest of the pack had joined me outside when they heard Bella speaking. Growls rumbled in their chests as I held a hand out. It ceased immediately.

"Where is she now?" I asked lowly.

Bella shook her head. "I don't know. I just don't know."

"Jacob!" I barked. "Go find Anna and Seth. Embry, you take Bella to Emily. Quil, go with Cullen and speak with his family. We will make a truce for this, Edward. You have proven yourselves to be allies. We will not kill her, but we will bring her home and punish her."

Edward nodded to me, and in that moment, movement was everywhere. Leah would pay for this one. It was the last straw.

* * *

Me: Ta-da!

Edward: Better I guess.

Seth: Yay!

Bella: Feel free to review!


	8. Too Early to Love?

Me: So it's been...you know. A lot of days since I updated.

Anna: Depending on if you actually get this up tonight. Because when they read it, it might be more days after the lot of days.

Me: Technicalities dammit.

Jasper: I still like this story better than Alexander the Half Breed.

Me: For some reason, so do I. Then again, I love all my stories soo...

Anna: Onward?

Me: And upward!

Disclaimer: Hah! No.

[-]

**Seth's POV**

When Anna had hugged me close, I could feel my heart nearly beat out of my chest. I tilted my head at the curious sound of our hearts racing as one. Yes, she is my soul mate. My everything. My Anna. I tilted her chin up with two fingers, and she looked at me with her ocean eyes. They sparkled like the sun on the water during a summer day. Why did I always notice the little things I loved about her? Everything in this moment was perfect. All I had to do was lean down a little and-

"Seth! Anna!" Jacob barked, barging in on our moment. _Dammit Jake._

Anna sprang away from me and nearly toppled over. I grabbed her good hand and steadied her before looking over at Jacob. "Yeah Jake?"

Jacob gave us the rundown on what had happened at Bella's house, and I consoled a crying and shaking Anna. I didn't know whether she was shaking from the crying, or from the fear that Leah would once more come after her.

What had happened to the sister I grew up with? This was not the Leah I knew and remembered. She had somehow possibly become more wolf than human, if that was even possible. My sister needed to be dealt with _now._

At the break of a branch, both Jacob and I shielded Anna, growling. However, it was just Carlisle, holding his hands up and straightening his jacket.

"I trust you've both received word on this matter," Carlisle murmured, running a hand over his sleeve to remove a leaf that had found its way on his jacket. "Edward has informed us that we are to try to find her, but refrain from killing her correct?"

Jacob nodded to Carlisle, and I looked down at Anna. She had been sad before, but now she just looked tired.

"Anna?" I whispered, putting my arm around her. She moved closer into my warmth and sighed. Yeah, she was definitely tired.

"Seth, you take Anna inside. Once she's asleep, come and join us while we look for your sister. Sam told me that he couldn't hear her anymore, so she is truly out of the pack. Tonight, we hunt a rogue wolf. And tonight, we will put a traitor to justice." Jake said. He nodded at Carlisle before running off into the woods. I heard, rather than saw, him shift.

Anna was practically sleeping into my side, so I picked her up bridal style, mindful of her cast. Carlisle followed me, and I gave him a questioning look.

"I will be stationed here," he said, motioning to the briefcase I didn't notice he was carrying. Huh. I must have been more focused on Anna than I originally thought. "Any wounded, though I pray there won't be, will be brought here to be tended by myself. It's also so Emily and Anna have someone defending them here. Also, if Jared or Quil have brought their imprints, then they will be safe here as well."

"You think Leah might be going for imprints now?" I asked, horrified at the thought. Pack law stated that no one ever went for an imprint because to find the one for you means that there will never be another. It was our most sacred law. "I mean, she broke our law when she went for Anna. But do you think she might...finish the job?"

I tried to think about what life would be like if Anna was killed by Leah. I almost got teary-eyed thinking about what could happen. And it felt like a huge lead weight had stationed itself inside my chest. Could my life go on if I didn't have Anna at my side? I refused to dwell on that any longer as I entered the house.

Emily was immediately at my side, gesturing wildly in a way that meant she wanted to know what was going on. I looked to Carlisle to provide answers for her as I carried Anna upstairs. I gently pushed open one of the doors using Anna's foot, and I laid her down on the guest bed. Her face contorted into slight pain as she opened her eyes.

"Seth?" She asked, staring up at me with half-lidded and sleepy eyes.

"Yeah Anna, what is it?" I asked, kneeling down at her bedside.

"Be safe."

I gave her a goofy smile and leaned in to kiss her forehead. She closed her eyes as I nodded. "Don't worry Anna. It'll all be over soon."

"Stay with me until I fall asleep," she murmured, patting the side of the bed next to her.

I hesitated in moving until she shivered slightly. I climbed into the bed behind her and wrapped an arm around her waist. She sighed in comfort, the unnatural temperature of my body seemed to make her feel safe and warm. I waited until her breathing had evened out before I eased myself out of the bed and covered her up with a comforter.

I padded my way downstairs and gave a nod to Emily and Carlisle. "Watch over her while I'm gone."

"You have my word that I will protect her with all that I am. Both of them in fact. Just find Leah and get this all straightened out." Carlisle said giving me a warm grin.

I nodded to Carlisle and squeezed Emily's hand. She gave me a smile, and her eyes answered all my worries. She would even throw down her life to protect Anna. And for that, I was eternally grateful. I jogged out of the house and ran to the forest before shifting mid-stride.

Immediately my mind was assaulted with the news and talking of my brothers. The hunt was on, and Leah couldn't evade us forever.

**Anna's POV**

I think I slept well. I opened my eyes to look out into a moonlit darkness. Where were Seth and the others? I could hear murmurs of conversation downstairs. One voice was Emily's. Was the other...Dr. Cullen? I threw back the comforter that I knew Seth had thrown on me and moved out of the room to the hallway. My arm wasn't being nice at the moment, and I hoped that Carlisle had some form of pain medication.

I took my time walking down the stairs, and Carlisle smiled at me from his place on the table. "Good evening Anna. I trust you slept well?"

I nodded and stretched to crack my back, wincing when my cast accidentally knocked against my head. Damn, that was some tough cast material. I wouldn't be surprised if I even sported a bruise. I watched as Emily came out of the kitchen, wiping her hands on a towel. She gave me a large smile, before scuttling off into the kitchen again.

"She made dinner," Carlisle answered for me, grinning. "She didn't expect you to be up for another ten minutes or so."

"What time is it?" I asked.

"It's a little after eight. The only visitor we've had is Edward, and he's bringing Bella down soon. We knew she was safe because she was at the hospital with Charlie." Carlisle said, peering past me to the doorway. "He should be here momentarily actually. Bella would no doubt appreciate the warm bed for the night. She's been up for quite some time watching over Charlie."

My mind flew back to where we had learned the information on Charlie. I hadn't known him long, but for Leah to do this...I shivered and made my way into the kitchen. Emily immediately pushed me back out to the table.

"Sit," she ordered before bustling back into the kitchen. I smiled and followed her orders, sitting down at the table across from Dr. Cullen.

"I never properly thanked you," I finally said, lifting up my cast to let him know what I was referring to. He smiled at me, his eyes lighting up with happiness.

"It's completely fine, Anna," he said, placing his hands on the table, one atop the other. "I enjoy my work, despite the fact that I deal with blood nearly on a daily basis. It is always nice to be thanked for what I have done. If I may?"

I nodded to him to continue. He looked as if he had something to say, and my assumption proved right. "If you want to do something for me, all that I ask is for you to stay here. Stay with my family, your sister, and more importantly, Seth. He's a great boy, good kid. And I'm sure he's already mentioned the thing about imprinting."

"Yeah, what's with that anyway?" I asked, resting my cast on the table. Dr. Cullen just laughed a bit and gestured toward the kitchen. "What?"

"I think you'd better ask Emily that, or even talk to Jared's imprint. I'd say talk to Quil's imprint, but she can't really speak yet." Dr. Cullen explained.

My face took on a confused look. She couldn't speak yet? Did that mean that she had no voice, or she refused to speak? Or did that mean...that she was too young to be able to speak much in the first place...?

"How old is she?" I asked quietly.

"I want to say at least under two," Dr. Cullen said, scratching his chin. "But I can't be sure."

Quil had imprinted with...a _two-year-old_? How the hell did this stuff all work? My eyes crossed momentarily, and I found my body becoming heavy. I slipped off the chair and fell to the floor, darkness overtaking me soon after.

**Seth's POV**

I tossed my head up and snorted, a slight humming through my body alerted myself to Anna's distress. What had happened to her? Adrenaline coursed through my blood as I readied myself to take off to Sam's house.

_Stand down, Seth. Emily will take care of her._

_I know Sam, I just…It's her. Something is wrong._

Two new voices joined the mind fray we were already it. It seemed that Jared and Quil had dropped off their imprints, and they shifted right after.

_Jared! Quil! Is Anna okay?_

_Calm down, Seth. When Jared and I got there, Dr. Cullen had picked her up off the floor and was taking her upstairs. She seemed to have fainted._

_What? Why?_

_Seth. Focus on the task at hand._

_Yes Sam._

I stopped my pacing and sat back on my haunches. I lifted my muzzle up and howled lowly. I was calling to my sister. Telling her to give up this endeavor she was in. I cut my howl off when I knew I had gotten my point across. I waited silently, almost expecting an answering howl. I closed my eyes and pleaded, with all my heart, that she would answer me. Tell me she's sorry and she's ready to accept the consequences.

I, of course, heard nothing in response. My head dropped down and my heart weighed heavy in my chest. She was still my sister, and I did love her. But Anna…I closed my eyes. I could just picture her beautiful heart-shaped face, those blonde tresses that I was eager to run my fingers through. Her ocean blue eyes that seemed to sparkle every time she-

_Dammit Seth stop it! I don't want images of Anna making me run into a tree!_

_Screw you Jacob!_

_Only on Sundays._

I gave a rather wolfish chuckle and stood up on all fours again. I shook out my fur and took off into the darkness of the forest. Leah couldn't be far, after all. She would never leave pack territory. And she could very well be human too. For the fifth or sixth time that night, I thanked all my lucky stars that Dr. Cullen was with Anna and the others.

He would definitely hear anyone approaching, and he would protect them. For that, I owed him my life.

**Leah's POV**

_Run. Hide. Hurry up. Don't get caught. Don't let them find you. Hide your scent. Go. GO._ I breathed heavily through my nose, my hand catching the next rock on the cliff. They wouldn't think to see me scaling a rocky wall at night, and most of the pack didn't even know about the cave that resided here.

I swung myself up into the little cove and cowered there in the darkness, a scowl gracing my face. It was all that damn Anna's fault! She could have stayed away from my brother, but nooo! He has all the silly ideas in his head that she's his fated girl. Well, I say wrong! I know she isn't right for my brother.

But apparently he doesn't seem to realize that. All I want is the best for him. And Anna is definitely not the best for him! I'm his sister; he should trust me more than that broken bleeding bitch. I clenched my hands, willing my wolf to stay down. If I shifted now, I'd go after that harlot. And I wouldn't be able to stop myself from ripped her face to shreds.

Red swam before my vision as I bunkered down in the cove. I shed the wet clothes and set them out to dry at least a little bit before I shifted to my wolf form. Shaking my coat, I laid down and watched the rain start up outside. They would be looking for me all night. A wolfish smirk graced my face. Idiots.

I closed my eyes, and Seth's face swam through my vision. I could see him and Anna, laughing and talking like there wasn't a care in the world. I growled to myself and thrust that vision out of my head. I imagined myself sneaking into Anna's room and pouncing on her, playing with her like a game of cat and mouse before finally slowly killing her.

I huffed happily and settled down more. My dreams would be filled with amazing thoughts tonight.

**Anna's POV**

I was roused from my sleep when the sunlight hit my eyes. I turned my back to the window and snuggled back into the large pillow that was resting at my back. I smiled and was close to falling asleep again before I realized that this wasn't a pillow, and it was moving. I opened my eyes to see Seth's face right near mine. His breath fanned the hair on my face, and he appeared rather relaxed.

More relaxed than I had seen him in ages, that much was for sure. Ever since Leah had seemed to go crazy, he had been on edge. Looking out for me, himself, and his pack…it was really taking a toll on him. I reached up to his face with my good hand, and trailed the pads of my fingers over his cheek. He snorted slightly and shifted, pulling me to him subconsciously and burying his face in my hair.

I laughed silently, covering my mouth to ensure I didn't wake him up. I had wanted to leave, but he gripped me to him as if he was protecting me in a dream. I couldn't wake him up now. I caught sight of Dr. Cullen standing in the doorway over Seth's back, and I gave the man a slight wave. I gestured to the position I had caught myself in. He smiled softly, and before my eyes could comprehend it, he flitted over and picked me up quickly. He replaced me with big fluffy pillows, so Seth snuggled into them, but remained sleeping.

Dr. Cullen carried me down to the kitchen and set me down on the couch. "Thanks," I finally told him, smiling. "I didn't want to get away from him, but I'm a bit hungry and he needs his sleep."

He nodded to me. "I know what you mean. Kim, Claire, and Emily are all sleeping upstairs. Bella is as well. Edward is actually in the kitchen making some stuff right now if you can wait a bit."

I raised an eyebrow. "He cooks?"

Dr. Cullen laughed quietly and nodded. "Quite well actually. There's something you must understand, Anna. We're vampires. We don't sleep. With all the time in the world, literally, there's so much you can do. You could do everything in half the time it takes everyone else. All we need is animal blood, and we're good."

I nodded, taking all that he said in. It was good to start to understand the family that my sister was probably going to marry into. Was I going to marry into Seth's family then? One sister with the vampires, one with the wolves? A small smile played on my lips as Dr. Cullen offered me a hand. I took it, and he led me into the dining room.

On the table sat a plate of scrambled eggs and hash browns. Edward stood nearby with a spatula, slightly dazzling me with his smile. I could easily see how my sister fell for him. "I hope you enjoy," he murmured.

"I'm sure I will," I replied easily. And it was true. The food smelled downright amazing. It seemed that one of Edward's talents was good because as I took the first bite of eggs, I wanted to take him home and order him to prepare so much more. "This is amazing!"

"I'm glad you like it," he said, looking like he was eager to please. Something told me he hadn't really made my sister any food yet. We heard a thump on the stairs, and our eyes were drawn to Bella stumbling down them sleepily. Edward was over there in an instant, murmuring to her and leading her to the chair across from me.

I scarfed down the rest of my food and rose from the chair. Bella looked…well, she looked so pale and weak. I placed a hand on her arm as I passed her, and she looked up at me with a small tired grin. I nodded at her and headed back up the stairs. I peeked into the bedroom that Seth was in to see him sprawled out on the bed now.

I carefully climbed into the bed and laid next to him. As if it was an automatic response, he shifted to accommodate me and wrapped his arms around my frame. And yet, he was still asleep. It was little actions like this that reaffirmed my small belief that perhaps he was the one for me. I buried my face into his chest and breathed deeply.

His scent was quickly becoming my favorite, and I had never felt safer in my life. His arms were meant to hold me, and I would protect him with my life. As if sensing he needed to comfort me, his hand found mine. I took it and squeezed it gently.

Seth. He was my Seth. My soul mate. My heart. I dropped his hand on the bed gently and framed his sleeping face with my hands. I leaned up a bit to kiss his forehead softly. Was it too soon to say that I loved him?

[-]

Me: Ta-da are ya happy?

Anna: Much!

Edward: Leah's crazy.

Me: And…?

Edward: Just an observation.

Me: Congrats.

Seth: Read and review if it strikes your fancy!

_**~Nats~**_


End file.
